


Dança comigo?

by Sucodefruta



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Porque é de conhecimento popular que o melhor jeito de terminar um encontro de forma espetacular...é dançando.





	Dança comigo?

O crepitar de um grilo, que estava em um jardim de inverno mais adiante, e respirações pesadas eram as únicas coisas que se ouviam no cômodo. De tempos em tempos alguém soltava um suspiro pesado, mas nenhuma única palavra para quebrar o gelo que havia se formado era dita.

Percy tentava esconder seu desconforto a todo custo, pois não queria que Annabeth arrumasse mais motivos para brigar com ele. Ela sempre ficava meio insuportável quando se sentia deslocada. Não que ela fosse admitir, e não que ele fosse provoca-la sobre isso.

No fundo, uma grande pequena parte dele ansiava por isso, mas graça aos Deuses tinha noção que arriscar sua vida não valeria o risco. Principalmente porque fazia quase três semanas que não conseguiam só sentar e apreciar a presença um do outro. Isso significava um terço do tempo que estavam namorando!

Depois do que pareceram eras arrumando o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e de Annabeth meio que pirar sobre a construção do Olimpo, as coisas estavam ligeiramente mais calmas. E, vendo isso, sua mãe bolou um de seus planos mirabolantes, que incluíam "um encontro de verdade" para seus pombinhos.

Agora, Percy e Annabeth estavam sentados no seu quarto em uma espécie de silêncio pesado. O dia havia sido muito agradável e proveitoso. Sua mãe tinha aberto a porta do quarto em que ele tentava estudar, com ela a tira colo. Ficou surpreso, mas achou que sua namorada estava ali apenas para ajuda-lo a entender química — ainda amaldiçoava o Deus que criou a matéria. Para seu crédito, ela também achava isso.

O modo como o chamou de “Cabeça de Alga”, eguido de uma  expressão de você-vai-aprender-isso-de-qualquer-jeito, não negava o fato. Ela se aproximou fingindo uma carranca, mas depois deu um sorriso involuntário ao ter a bochecha beijada diversas vezes pelo namorado maravilhoso.

Sua mãe entrou com uma cesta enorme anunciando que o dia estava bonito demais para eles ficarem no quarto trancafiados estudando. Percy e Annabeth não fizeram nem questão de protestar. Fariam seu primeiro piquenique juntos!

Comeram bem, conversaram e riram bastante. Muitos beijos foram trocados nos locais mais afastados do Central Park, que estava lotado. Eles foram ao museu para a felicidade de Annabeth, que passou o tempo todo falando sobre como a arquitetura das maquetes era fiel ao período da Grécia antiga. Até mesmo Percy ficou impressionado, não que ele entendesse muita coisa sorriso de Annabeth, porém, fazia tudo ter mais sentido.

Depois foram curtir uma programação com uma pegada mais "percyana". Uma exposição de carros de luxo fez com que a cabeça de Percy delirasse. Tinha de todos os modelos, de todas as cores, tamanhos e materiais — inclusive de diamantes! Mas, surpreendentemente, Annabeth também adorou, até controlou seu impulso quando começou a falar sobre os mecanismos que diferenciavam os carros populares daqueles.  Eles, então, começaram a imitar pessoas ricas e fingiram serem filhos de milionários que queriam comprar um daqueles carros. Os vendedores foram a loucura e os dois conseguiram segurar as gargalhadas com muito custo.

Depois, viram um filme sobre alienígenas. "Viram", porque alternaram o tempo em caçoar da má produção, matar a saudade e recuperar os anos perdidos. E foi a vez de Percy zombar de Annabeth, se vingando, assim, da inesquecível frase “Você babá enquanto dorme".

— Você cospe enquanto fala — disse, bem sério, tentando imitar a expressão de desdém dela de tantos anos atrás.

E meio que tinha um fundo de verdade. Ela ficava agoniada com os pedacinhos de milho que ficavam presos no céu da boca e dava pequenas bufadas pra poder tira-los, jogando pequenos pedacinhos de milho pelo ar. Era nojento e fofo. Tipo, fofamente nojento...

Ele recebeu um tapa leve e um "Seu dentes também não parecem legais" carregado de ironia. Percy viu que metade de um de seus dentes estava parecendo podre. Então, olhou para Annabeth pronto para inventar alguma desculpa, quando viu que ela também estava com um raspa de milho no dente. No mesmo dente que ele. Riram meio alto, tiraram uma foto e enviaram para o grupo, para que Tyson, Grover e Thalia pudessem ver. Saíram do cinema no meio da sessão acompanhados por um lanterninha muito mal humorado.

Divertiram-se um pouco mais. Passaram pela Times Square, observando a expressão maravilhada dos turistas, os diversos estilos de uma infinidade de pessoas, os artistas de rua. No fim da avenida, passaram por um grupo de manifestantes que pediam o fim dos testes em animais. Annabeth falou que Rachel adoraria algo assim. Dois meses atrás, o nome da amiga teria sido falado em tom de desprezo, fazendo Percy ficar tenso, mas, hoje, ela falou com um toque de saudosismo. As duas, magicamente, ficaram bem unidas depois da guerra. Faziam piadas sobre Percy, criaram um grupo e colocaram uma foto dele como sereia e tudo mais. Ele concordou, sentindo um pouco de falta da amiga.

Por volta das 9h, era hora de voltar para casa. Embora a rua estivesse movimentada, Annabeth teria aula e ainda sairia para resolver algumas coisas no Olimpo. E como ela estava esperando a carona de Paul, voltou com Percy para casa dele. Chegando lá, nem sinal de sua mãe ou de seu padrasto. Com um dar de ombros, eles sentaram no sofá e continuaram conversando.

A conversa se transformou em beijos, que se tornaram mais afoitos e quentes. Uma mão aqui, um aperto ali e tudo estava indo rápido demais. Com dificuldade, eles se separaram, só para se darem conta do que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, do que estava prestes acontecer. Era estranho pensar que, depois de tudo, no final do dia, eram apenas adolescentes cheios de hormônios.

Eles pararam e Percy poderia jurar que foi a coisa mais difícil que fez em sua vida. Mesmo se comparado a enfrentar o Deus da Guerra, mesmo se comparado a combater diversos monstros e o senhor dos titãs. Mais que segurar a terra com as próprias mãos. Diabos, mais que todos os seus problemas juntos e de uma vez só. Porém, eles pararam. Pararam porque a) eles tinham acabado de sair de uma guerra horrível e não tiveram tempo de sentar e ficar namorando como um casal normal mais que cinco vezes durante todas as nove semanas de namoro; b) sua mãe deveria chegar a qualquer momento e não seria algo agradável de se ver. Percy sabia  _muito bem_. c) eles não estavam prontos. Tinham acabado de fazer dezesseis anos e, embora muitos adolescentes já estivessem craques naquilo, eles não eram adolescentes normais.

O clima ficou um pouco tenso, e, para alivia-lo, Percy colocou um filme qualquer de comédia sobre o ensino médio e foi ao banheiro resolver seu... problema. Quando voltou, o clima já estava melhor. Sentou perto de Annabeth e a entregou um saco de docinhos  _Azuis,_ ganhando um sorriso da namorada, que já estava mais controlada.

Então em determinada parte do filme, o tema virgindade e qual o melhor momento para perdê-la apareceu, fazendo o clima desconfortável voltar. Ele tentou agir naturalmente, pegando a bala e tomando um longo gole d’água. O filme retornou para uma parte mais segura...até no final, que demonstrou, de forma mais explicita do que Percy gostaria, a primeira vez do casal. Ele sentiu as bochechas ficarem quente e precisou de toda coragem do mundo para olhar de soslaio para Annabeth, que estava mais vermelha que uma pimenta e agora sentada de forma muito antinatural, como se estivesse prestes a correr dali a qualquer momento. Não que ele a julgasse se ela fizesse aquilo. Era muito melhor quando ela estava esparramada na sua cama, aparentando toda tranquilidade do mundo.

“ _Será que ela também vai querer um restaurante chique e pétalas de flores?”,_  pensou, em um leve pânico. Annabeth nunca se importou com status ou com bobagens românticas, mas era sobre virgindade. E se ele estava nervoso, cheio de paranoias e com receio, deveria ser mil vezes pior para ela.

Se bem que ela sempre foi meio imprevisível. Talvez ele estivesse sendo o histérico e ela fosse a pessoa mais sensata e tranquila sobre o assunto, com um papo sobre “ _Não ache que isso importa de maneiras diferentes entre nós, só porque sou uma mulher, seu babão”_. Não que ele fosse perguntar aquilo naquela hora. Não que ele fosse perguntar aquilo em um mundo onde Athena poderia escutar.

Era ele que estava criando aquela situação?

O silêncio ainda continuava pesando no quarto. Ao olhar o relógio, Percy viu que já passava das 23h30min e nem sinal de sua mãe. Ele já tinha enviado diversas mensagens e ligado outras tantas vezes. Ela e Paul deveriam estar em algum restaurante, e ela chegaria em casa ébria, falando sobre como Paul era maravilhoso, espontâneo e divertido. Eles até mesmo poderiam estar trocando amassos como dois adolescentes...como Percy estava há poucas horas. Era um pouco estranho, mas se sua mãe estava feliz, ele estava feliz. Só que, ainda sim, era estranho pesar na mãe fazendo coisas tão mundanas.

Certo dia, Percy pegou os dois em um momento bem intenso no sofá. No sofá! No sofá em plena tarde. No horário que eles sabiam que ele estava voltando da escola. Ele fez uma careta ao lembrar-se da cara de surpresa da mãe e dela exclamando com certa diversão: “ _Ué, você não acha que nasceu de chocadeira, não é_?”. Adorava Paul por fazer sua mãe feliz e ser o melhor padrasto que alguém poderia ter, mas odiava o fato de que desde que sua mãe começou a sair com ele, ficou cheia de piadinhas maliciosas para o seu lado. Depois disso, evitava se sentar na sala o máximo possível.

Foi traumatizante.

Annabeth, interpretando erroneamente a careta do namorado, enfezou-se.

— O que foi? — perguntou com brusquidão.

Percy se sobressaltou com a cara de brava da namorada. O que fizera daquela vez?

— Nada, Annie. — Deu um sorriso um pouco nervoso para ela, que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha com uma expressão que dizia que não tinha acreditado nenhum pouco.

— Hummm...

Percy, ansioso para acabar com aquele clima, se levantou de súbito, pegando um pen drive e colocando na caixinha de som. Um som pesado de Hip Hop começou a soar. Aquilo não era o que ele queria, olhou para Annabeth e ela o devolveu o olhar de forma séria.

“ _Ótima forma de terminar um dia incrível”,_  gemeu interiormente.

Pegou uma caixa que continha seus pen drives, CDs e HDs externos de forma estabanada, deixando um disco de vinil cair.

Annabeth o olhou, surpresa.

— Desde quan... — Parou de falar ao perceber que estava sendo cética demais, e recomeçou em tom mais comedido. — Eu não sabia que você gostava de jazz, Cabeça de alga.

Percy sentiu como se estivesse sendo analisando sob uma nova perspectiva. Isso o incomodou e o orgulhou. 

— Bem, eu escutei de forma bem aleatória no  _YouTube_ e gostei, então procurei nos fóruns e vi que a melhor forma de se escutar é com o vinil, fui à loja e comprei. Eu tô um pouco viciado — admitiu.

Annabeth sentiu uma sensação agradável de surpresa, como toda vez que descobria algo do seu namorado. Ele era surpreendente em milhares de sentidos.

— Eu gosto dessa banda — comentou Annabeth, apontando para o disco, agora na mão de Percy.

Percy mordeu a bochecha para evitar sorrir. Poucas eram as músicas que ele e Annabeth gostam em comum. Poucas eram as coisas que eles tinham e gostavam em comum, para dizer a verdade. Era bom variar.

— Você tem bom gosto — gracejou.

Ela soltou uma risada.

— Digo o mesmo.

Com um estalo, Percy teve uma ideia ao ver a namorada pegar a caixa de sua mão e ir procurando mais discos. Ele abriu o guarda-roupa e procurou um saco plástico. Depois de empurrar todas as roupas e bagunçar tudo  _ainda mais_ , encontrou uma sacola plástica com um disco dentro.

Ele o ganhou como um brinde por ter comprado três de uma vez só. Percy mesmo que o escolheu, mas pegou o primeiro que viu porque estava com pressa. Em casa, quando colocou o disco para tocar, achou que as melodias eram românticas demais, quase uma versão do country que sua mãe adorava ouvir no rádio. Colocou-o em um canto no guarda-roupa e, até aquele dia, tinha se esquecido da existência do objeto.

Agora, ele seria perfeito.

A coletânea de musicas românticas teria seu maior dia de glória hoje e Percy sabia com qual música começar.

Ele rumou para sala, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela o seguisse. Pegou uma caixa pesada no inferior da gaveta e retirou o objeto empoeirado, tossindo um pouco.

Limpou o vinil e o disco sob o olhar confuso de Annabeth, que estava estranhando toda aquela animação do namorado.

Poucos segundos depois de colocar o vinil, acordes famosos começaram a soar, deixando tudo mais poético, na opinião de Percy. Qual era o poder dos Deuses se comparado à música?

Arrumou a postura e estendeu a mão para Annabeth. Pensou em deixar o convite silencioso fazer todo o trabalho, mas sentia que palavras eram necessárias ali.

— Dança comigo? — Era impressão ou sua voz saiu mais grave que o normal?

Annabeth piscou, aturdida, com o convite inesperado do namorado. Ficou em silêncio, achando que se tratava de uma brincadeira, até que percebeu que Percy não saia do lugar.

— Você está falando sério? — perguntou, com deliberada lentidão.

Percy nada respondeu, apenas estendeu um pouco mais a mão. Annabeth olhou para a mão bronzeada do namorado e voltou a olhar para o rosto dele, que expressava algo mais magnético do que sua expressão usual, embora aquele toque meio abobalhado ainda estivesse lá. Com o seu cabeça de alga fazendo um convite tão pouco usual assim e com aquela expressão, como ela poderia negar? Como ela  _conseguiria_  negar?

Percy se sentia um pouco ansioso com a hesitação da namorada, de modo que começou a cantarolar a música para ver se a convencia.

_“Encantadora_

_Nunca mude_

_Mantenha esse charme de tirar o fôlego_

_Por favor, não arrume isto_

_Porque eu amo você_

_Assim como você está esta noite ”_

Assim que Percy começou a cantar, Annabeth segurou sua mão e levantou. Ela parou e olhou para ele, que continuou cantando de forma intensa, alegre e desafinada. Terrivelmente desafinada.

Percy sabia que estava parecendo um idiota cantando com aquele sorriso que talvez pudesse rasgar sua cara, mas não ligava. Aquele era o primeiro encontro com Annabeth que começava e que iria terminar de forma tranquila e legal.

Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto. Os acordes da música não pediam uma dança elaborada, e eles não precisavam seguir regras. Só precisavam ser... ser eles mesmo em toda sua essência.

Annabeth colocou a mão nas costas do namorado, e para esconder a vergonha, colou o rosto no peito dele, escutando o ritmo acelerado com que estava, que se igualava ao seu.

Deram um primeiro passo vacilante, mas foram pegando jeito pouco a pouco. Erraram alguns passos, pisaram nos pés um do outro, mas continuaram se movimentando letamente, mais como um abraço do que qualquer outra coisa.

_“E aquela gargalhada_

_Que enruga o seu nariz_

_Toca o meu coração tolo”_

Percy cantava com um sorriso a verdade daqueles versos. Annabeth escutava, maravilhada, a vibração da voz de Percy, que penetrava todo seu corpo como mini agulhas de felicidade. Pensou que nunca estivera tão feliz como naquela sala e entendeu o que significava fazer loucuras por amor, porque Annabeth faria tudo se isso significasse ficar daquele jeito no final da noite.

Eles continuaram passando de música em música, dançando de uma maneira só deles, com a vista de todos os prédios de Manhattan como cenário e contentes por, finalmente, terem tido um encontro perfeito.

*******

Sally e Paul estavam espiando o jovem casal, que dançava de forma desastrada pela sala. Paul apertou de leve o braço dela, como se aprovasse e estivesse orgulhoso pelo enteado.

— Eles estão uma graça, não estão? — ela sussurrou.

Sempre adorara Annabeth, mas agora sentia que tinha ganhando a filha que sempre almejou.

— Estão — concordou Paul. — E acho que nós deveríamos dançar um pouco mais, hum?

Sally sorriu, adorando a ideia.

— Espero que ninguém ligue se Annabeth dormir aqui. — Soltou uma risadinha, que Paul acompanhou.

Como Percy previra, eles exageraram um pouco no vinho.

E, imitando os passos do filho, Sally começou a dançar no corredor, se sentindo uma adolescente outra vez.

E, bem, Frank Sinatra é Frank Sinatra. Não dá para não aproveitar.


End file.
